


Свидание

by KisVani



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Эшли просто хочет пойти на свидание.





	

— У меня редко бывает время на человеческие свидания, — сказала Эшли.

— Только с абнормалами встречаешься? — спросил Уилл и убрал ногу до того, как Эшли успела пнуть его под столом.

Здоровяк что-то проворчал, не утруждаясь такой мелочью, как членораздельность. Но и без этого можно было понять его мнение.

— Мамы здесь нет, а то бы обязательно сказала, что мы ведем себя, как дети, — Эшли вытащила из коробки шоколадный шарик и закинула в рот.

Они, вообще-то, завтракали тостами с маслом, но ей, видимо, показалось, что этого мало.

— Будто это тебя бы остановило.

— Не остановило бы.

Уилл улыбнулся. Он работал в Убежище всего несколько месяцев, но уже чувствовал себя как дома. Атмосфера затянула его, сплела вокруг уютный кокон, подарила чувство защищенности… которое было ложным, если вспомнить то, что за эти пару месяцев дом атаковали дважды. И еще пару раз они закрывались изнутри, чтобы не выпустить потенциальную опасность.

Это место, если подумать здраво, должно было пугать и ужасать, но Уиллу всегда говорили, что со здравым смыслом у него не слишком хорошо.

— Слушай, ты апельсин будешь? — Эшли указала на половинку, лежащую на тарелке рядом с тарелкой Уилла.

Свою часть апельсина, который им вдвоем всучил Здоровяк и пристально смотрел, пока они его не разрезали, она уже съела.

— Не большой любитель цитрусовых, — пожал плечами Уилл.

Здоровяк как раз ушел с подносом к Магнус, которая со вчерашнего вечера засела в кабинете, разбирая старые записи об австралийских абнормалах. Сиднейское Убежище было переполнено, и они попросили коллег помочь и приютить парочку их «постояльцев». Пока они все были в пути, Магнус старшая изучала детали, а Магнус младшая, Уилл и Генри морально готовились к тому, что сравнительный покой будет нарушен шумом, гамом и беготней кого-нибудь от кого-нибудь.

Здоровяк просто молча заполнял бланки заказов на дополнительные запасы продовольствия. И, как заметил Уилл, еще и на оконные стекла.

«Жизненный опыт», — сказал Здоровяк в ответ на недоуменный взгляд.

— Слушай, — Эшли опять пнула Уилла под столом, — а ты с какой целью спрашивал про свидание? Пригласить меня хочешь?

— Боже упаси, — молитвенно сложил руки Уилл, — к тому же, я думал, что не в твоем вкусе.

Эшли фыркнула и поправила сползающий с плеча полосатый джемпер. Сегодня было прохладно, котел, по словам Генри, стоял на наиболее приемлемой температуре, а со сквозняками он ничего не мог сделать. Уилл потрогал едва теплые батареи и заподозрил, что он лукавит и просто экономит после очередной речи Магнус о том, что траты превышают все разумные пределы. Так что им с Эшли оставалось одеться потеплее. И постараться не кашлять в присутствии Магнус, а то от нее легко было ожидать каких-нибудь внезапных и революционных методов лечения.

— Когда ты без очков, то довольно милый, — заметила Эшли, опираясь локтями о стол. — Так я забираю апельсин?

Уилл вздохнул и пододвинул ей тарелку.

— Спасибо! — Эшли вгрызлась в мякоть так, что во все стороны полетели брызги.

Иногда казалось, что она ведет себя так специально. Чтобы создавать контраст со своей матерью, которая бы ни за что не позволила себе подобные манеры за столом, даже если бы пришлось есть фрукты посреди дикого леса в окружении бабуинов.

Уилл постарался отогнать картину с Магнус в главной роли, где она сидела за каменным столом и вместе со стаей обезьян чинно пила чай и говорила об архитектуре Ренессанса. Вместо этого он снял очки и, чуть щурясь, спросил у Эшли:  
— Так я выгляжу милым?

Она задумчиво посмотрела на него, кивнула, а потом прыснула.

— Только не делай такого серьезного лица, а то кажется, что сейчас ты начнешь мне рецепт на что-то психотропное выписывать.

Уилл тяжело вздохнул и вернул очки на место.

— Я не выписываю рецепты, — сказал он, — я провожу консультации с пациентами, стараюсь разобраться в корне их проблем и помочь им решить их, не прибегая к медикаментам.

Эшли закатила глаза.

— Ты зануда, — сказала она, откладывая апельсиновую шкурку. — Так ты хочешь пойти?

— Куда? — не понял Уилл.

— На свидание, — как ни в чем ни бывало ответила Эшли. — Со мной. Сегодня, например? Можем в кино сходить, там идут какие-то тупые рождественские комедии, но хоть посмеемся.

Уилл несколько раз моргнул, стараясь понять, что же, черт побери, происходит.

— Я не совсем уверен… — протянул он. — В смысле, почему ты зовешь меня, а не Генри?

Эшли скривилась.

— Ну он же мне почти как брат, это похоже на извращение.

— Сходить в кино с братом — это извращение?

— Сходить на свидание с братом — это извращение, — всплеснула руками Эшли, — короче, собирайся, я буду готова через час. Все равно пока дел никаких нет, половина абнормалов впала в спячку, а сидеть дома скучно. И все равно никуда не выйдешь потом, когда эти из Австралии приедут.  
Она поднялась со своего места и потянулась.

— То есть, я уже не могу отказаться? — спросил Уилл.

— А ты хочешь отказаться?

Этот вопрос стоило обдумать. В принципе, Уилл не был против пойти куда-нибудь с Эшли, хотя бы в то же кино. Приятное разнообразие в буднях, наполненных ловлей существ из ночных кошмаров и старых мифов. И последующей психотерапией этих же существ, жалующихся на то, что люди травмируют их самим фактом своего существования. Но во всем этом Уилла смущало, что Эшли вроде как зовет его на свидание. Он не планировал так далеко заводить эту шутку… или планировал?

— Слушай, я же не предлагаю на мне жениться, — Эшли собрала тарелки в стопку, — просто небольшое свидание. Или, если тебе так проще, дружеский поход в кино. А там как пойдет. Ну?

Уилл тяжело вздохнул. Он за милю чувствовал, что все это закончится плохо. Пусть у Эшли и было меньше опыта, чем у ее матери, но они обе вполне могли разрушить привычный жизненный уклад одним своим появлением. Просто кто-то сбивал машиной, а кто-то — бил по голове. Но разница-то небольшая.

— Хорошо, — сказал Уилл, — ты же не отвяжешься, правда? Но учти, ни слова твоей маме!

— Я, что, похожа на самоубийцу? — спросила Эшли. — Я бы ей не сказала даже, если бы собралась выходить замуж. Я, кстати, не собираюсь. Просто реально с этой работой даже на личную жизнь времени нет!

— Приятно, что ты считаешь, что я отличная кандидатура, когда нет ничего получше, — фыркнул Уилл.

Эшли старательно улыбнулась в ответ и пошла к дверям.

— Убери посуду, кстати! — крикнула она уже на выходе. — Здоровяк не любит, когда тарелки остаются на столе!

— Что же ты их сама не убрала? — спросил Уилл, но она или уже не слышала, или не хотела слышать.


End file.
